


one of those hideous fics where philip dies

by hanmierdun



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, but i made it sad and emotional, i also added some more detail, tdlr; i am a mess, this was originally a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanmierdun/pseuds/hanmierdun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the story begins with a vore joke. jokes about saying "vore me" on our death beds. what i wrote originally was funny and not emotional towards the end. now it is a mess of emotions and sadness and i'm full of regret</p>
            </blockquote>





	one of those hideous fics where philip dies

Philip looked up at his parents, their faces blurring in and out of focus. The pain that had previously consumed him brought him to a point of numbness. Everything felt unreal-- like a dream, of sorts. Breathing now felt like too much of a task. In the midst of the haze, he could process only one thing. He would not last much longer.

He weakly reached out, stroking his mothers hair. He offered her a small smile. He looked at his father, whose face was traced with grief. The sight broke his heart.

"Ma... Pa..." Philip managed, watching as the two leaned in close to hear him.

"What is it, Philip?" Eliza held his hand tightly. Alexander did not speak. He could not find the strength to.

"I..." Philip's voice gave out for a second. He trembled. "I'm sorry."

He couldn't stop the tears that began to form. "I failed you." He gripped his fathers sleeve. "It's my fault." He shook as he sobbed, panic slowly making its way into his system. He was dying. He was leaving everything behind. He wouldn't get to make his parents proud. If he had just shut up for once, it would have been fine.

"I love you."

He took a small breath. He didn't take another.


End file.
